Choo-Choo!
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach and Robert F. McGowan Director: Robert F. McGowan Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: Richard Currier Titles: Writer: Hal Roach Released: May 7, 1932 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Dorothy DeBorba * George McFarland * Harold Wertz * Kendall McComas * Matthew Beard * Robert Hutchins * Sherwood Bailey Supporting Cast * Baldwin Cooke - Passenger (unconfirmed) * Bud Fine - Passenger * Del Henderson - Mr. Henderson * Donald Haines - Runaway Orphan * Eddie Baker - Police Officer * Estelle Ettere - Dorothy's Mother * George Billings - Runaway Orphan * Harry Bernard - Pullman Conductor * Lyle Tayo - Secretary * Oliver Hardy - Voice-Over for the Novelties Salesman * Otto Fries - Novelties Salesman * Patsy Britten - Orphan * Silas D. Wilcox - Pullman Conductor * Wally Albright Jr. - Runaway Orphan The Short Plot: During a stop-over in Greenpoint, some orphans slip off a train and meet the gang playing in the park. The gang has never ridden a train before so one of the older orphans, who want to run away and be cowboys, describes the food they get on board in order to switch clothes with them and get them to take their place. While this is happening, the train leaves, and by time the gang is confused as the missing orphans, Mr. Henderson of Travelers Aid is assigned to deliver the kids to their destination. He's not particularly fond of kids and the Rascals make the trip tumultuous not just for him but for all the other passengers in their car. Wheezer removes his toupee and squirts him with his pen; Spanky loosens Henderson's tie, and continually punches (actually taps) him in the face. A lady offers to hold Spanky for him, but Spanky "pops" her as well and she gives him back. Spud harasses Dorothy in the seat in front of him by pulling her curls but she retaliates by pulling two hands full of his hair. Later he pulls her curls again and she chases him from the passenger car. When they return Dorothy is wearing an orphan uniform and Spud is wearing her dress and bow. Spud explains that she gave him a buck to trade clothes with her. Spud then gets into a fight with Breezy for calling him a great big sissy. Mr. Henderson breaks them up, mistaking Spud for Dorothy and forces him to go to the girl's seat. When she returns from taking something for her headache (caused by the Rascals), Dorothy's mother is horrified to find Spud in her little girl's place. Wheezer notices the steam pipe, and when Breezy tells him to turn the valve, the car fills with steam. All Henderson can do is remind everyone they're not his kids. At night, Henderson fights with Spanky over the blankets, but then an inebriated novelty salesman arrives and gives the kids sample noisemakers. The other passengers are getting even more upset by the minute as Stymie tries to sneak Pete back to sleep with him, accidentally letting loose a monkey that frees all the other animals into the sleeper car and setting off the fireworks in the salesman's case. Ambulances are waiting as the very frazzled Mr. Henderson arrives at the destination just to get the message that he has to return with the kids to pick up the real orphans who have just now been discovered. Quotes: * "Here comes that old choo choo now! Ain't she a wow?" - Breezy Notes/Trivia: * This short is a remake of A Pleasant Journey with elements from Wild Poses and The Big Town. * This was the first appearance of Wally Albright Jr. but as an orphan, not as his regular character. Similarly, Donald Haines is also playing an extraneous character disconnected from his regular role. * Spanky "bopping" Otto Fries in the nose may be a characteristic borrowed from when Wheezer did it in the The Old Wallop. * Spud's place as the Rascal's sissy continues when he brags about the new duds he got, explaining that Dorothy gave him a buck for changing clothes with her. * George McFarland possibly had a dual role playing the infant with whom he switches clothes, but this is unconfirmed. * The destination of the train is not named in the short, but since this short is a remake of A Pleasant Journey, it could be San Francisco. * Like all of the Our Gang shorts used for television and home movie packages, this film had the original main titles edited off by the then distributors of the films. Sequence * Previous Short: Spanky * Next Short: The Pooch Category: Talkie Category: 1932 Category: Adult-Involved Shorts Category: Ride-Related Shorts